Soy tu perro
by Charly Land
Summary: La mejor manera de acabar con un mal, es cayendo en ella, se dijo Levi. Solo que se olvido que, el amor no es mal curable [Riren] [Omegaverse] [Para el 5to. Aniversario de #DictaduraRiren]


**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno (AU)| Omegarverse| Uso descarado delOoC| Riren| Leve Jeaneren| Hurt/Comfort| Tree-shot

Esto es una pobre excusa para continuar este Fic y zamparme un sensual Riren para el 5to. aniversario de **#DictaduraRiren.**

Espero les guste, y si es así, no olviden dejar su poderoso** review**.

* * *

**Soy tu perro**

—

**.1.**

* * *

Levi odia el verano. Odia su color amarillo que le irrita los ojos, sus golpes de calor que atenazan sus sienes, la vaporización de los olores variados que eleva y hacen que su nariz pique. Prefiere el invierno; húmedo, tormentoso pero arrullador, sus gotas de lluvia que se pegan a la ventana y lo relajan con su trayectoria cadenciosa.

Todo es más silencio en invierno, más gris, un poco verde y algo azul. Sencillamente él. Por eso detesta el verano, porque es la antítesis de todo ello. Demasiada sabia, brillo y polen volando por todos lados.

Además, es época de apareamiento, de amor y placer. Y Levi es un Alfa, uno de aquellos pocos que es libre.

Un defectuoso.

En su adolescencia, descubrir que esa era la razón de su falta de olor y rutinas, fue para él como una panacea. Ahora, con su reloj biológico corriendo y llenando de tic-tacs sus oídos y de anhelo familiar su corazón, le sabe a hiel.

Pero nada puede hacer. En su mundo regido por el instinto y el predestino, a seres como él no le queda más que la resignación y la envidia disfrazada de indiferencia.

Algunas veces Levi desea haber nacido Beta, pero ser Beta lo habría condenado a una vida apartado de sus metas personales. De los sueños infantiles compartidos.

Porque ser Beta es sinónimo de menosprecio, y Levi jamás se lo permitiría. No, pues eso significaría fallarle a la única persona que le ha dado a probar la felicidad: Su amada madre, una beta de flora y cálidos abrazos, una amante de las letras que murió por el rechazo de su padre y la sobajación que la sociedad le escupió. Murió por ser Beta.

Si Levi es escritor, es por ella. Ella que le decía que, entre las líneas de un buen escrito uno puede lograr lo que quisiera. Vivir en otra piel, tener otro destino.

Así que Levi escribe y escribe; y sueña, encarnándose en dragones y doncellas rebeldes, en hadas fuertes y tritones anhelantes, en tragedias con resarcimientos, en melancolías y aceptación, en amores apasionados, aunque efímeros; en historias fútiles y de felicidades cotidianas otoñales.

Son sus deseos secretos y frustrados, todo lo que quiere llorar a viva voz, pero su naturaleza y carácter acallan. Lo que solo a través de papel y tapa dura puede compartir, filtrar.

Sus historias en algún punto son excesivamente agridulces, sin embargo, a la gente le fascina lo que Levi escribe, coleccionan sus libros y devoran ansiosas sus columnas, idolatrándole como a un Dios bohemio. O al menos eso dice Erwin, su jefe y editor, que más que eso es su mejor amigo, su consejero y confidente.

Esa mañana Erwin lo ha sacado de su encierro, regañándole por los descuidos hacía su salud en el afán de construir la culminación de su última novela. Le dice que debe parar, que tienen tiempo suficiente, que es innecesario que pase madrugadas de desvelos y saltos maratónicos de alimento, porque de todos modos eso solo genera que las ideas que plasme sean erráticas y oscuras, medio retorcidas y _eso no es nada propio de Serrure*, hombre, que van a creer que le ha brincado la vena suicida y que allí sí, capaz inicia la tercera guerra mundial_.

A Levi se le escapa una sonrisita presuntuosa y se acomoda el sombrero que cubre su cabeza del sol de las 9am. El verano está apenas iniciando y la luz solar es cómoda y tibia, pero él lleva gafas oscuras, una polera negra de mangas largas con "Sabbat" impreso en letras carmín bordeando un pentagrama y unos pantalones oliva cortos a juego con cadenitas colgando de sus bolsillos. Es bastante peculiar para la época, pero no teme ser reconocido en la calle, porque a Serrure (la persona que sus lectores creen que es) nadie lo conoce, físicamente hablando, aunque emocionalmente tampoco. Lo que él es, es un espejismo, y Levi, la persona real con la que cualquiera se podría topar, tan solo es otro más de los que andan por allí.

—Abrieron una cafetería cerca de la plaza en el barrio italiano, sabes. Preparan un delicioso té negro. Creo que te gustaría ¿Quieres ir? —a su lado, embutido en su elegante traje de tres piezas le pregunta Erwin, pero Levi apenas y presta atención, enfocado más en la molestia de estar caminando bajo el ambiente veraniego que lo hace sentir pegajoso—. ¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando? —le pincha un brazo y Levi le da un manotazo.

—Sí, te escucho. Pero no quiero té, quiero helado. Joder, que puto calor tengo—hace un aspaviento y escucha a Erwin reír.

—Lenguaje, Levi. Que no es para tanto, aún es temprano. Pero si así te sientes, vamos a la cafetería de la que te estoy hablando, allí también sirven unos postres fríos de melocotón muy buenos. Además, es muy tranquilo y con buena vista. Qué dices ¿te apetece?

Levi lo ve mal, receloso.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia por ese lugar, Erwin? No eres muy dado a lo concurrido, en eso tú y yo nos parecemos.

Erwin se sonroja, rehíla y esconde la mirada; y Levi se asusta. Porque Erwin es el epítome de alfa de su actual sociedad, alto, rubio, fuerte, de unos impresionantes ojos azules, de buen ver, una criatura pragmática y sosegada. Y sonrojarse cual quinceañera no es algo que cuadre con eso.

—¿Erwin?

—No solo puedes creer que es porque me ha gustado el lugar ¿verdad?

—No. La única vez que te vi un comportamiento ligeramente parecido a esto…—Levi hace un gesto envolvente con el dedo hacia a Erwin—…fue con Marie, y al final todo fue un desastre.

—Éramos unos adolescentes entonces, Levi. Nada más se puede esperar de esa época. Además, sabíamos que una vez que uno de los dos encontrara su destinado, todo acabaría.

—Ya, y aun así acabaste con el corazón roto, borracho hasta Saturno y yo con tu vómito en mis zapatazos. Serás imbécil.

Erwin se echa a reír y lo coge del brazo, arrastrándolo por la avenida central hasta que doblan en la intersección que los lleva al barrio italiano.

Es un bonito lugar, se dice Levi, cuando entran y las campanillas de tubillo silbador suenan sobre sus cabezas. Está medio vacío y el ambiente es tranquilo como había dicho Erwin. Se sientan en la mesa del fondo, donde no entran muchos rayos solares y se siente más fresco.

Hay seis Omegas y una Beta yendo de aquí por allá atendiendo a los clientes. Todos sonrientes y dispuestos. No hay ningún un alfa dando órdenes, y Levi entiende que es de esos sitios pro-Omega que tan de moda están.

—Tenías razón. Es un buen lugar—le concede Levi a Erwin, pero esta vez es este quien no le presta atención, embobado en el hombre que está detrás de la barra, atendiendo los cappuccino. Es alto, con bigote y más músculos que Erwin y él juntos.

Levi olfatea el aire, se concentra y _BAM_ se tiene que tapar la boca para acallar la risa bulliciosa que se atora en su garganta.

Porque aquel tipo que tiene más de alfa que Omega, carga el aroma de su amigo pegado sutilmente a su piel.

Una marca de territorialidad, pero no de enlace.

Cuando logra controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo, levanta la cara y ve como Erwin le ve en exceso serio.

—No me culpes, cejas. Es que te gastas unos gustos y...

—Es mi destinado.

A Levi se le muere la risa, se endereza y la molestia le brilla en los ojos.

—Y me lo sueltas así de fresco. Tú de que vas ¿eh?

—Sabes por qué te lo oculte.

—Soy tu amigo, Erwin, no tu hijo o tu amante.

—Te quiero—y sus ojos azules parecen de cachorro apaleado.

—Sí, pero no tienes que detener tu vida por mí—está siendo sincero, aunque la espinilla de dolor no se irá. Joder, incluso Erwin al fin encontró su hogar—. ¿Hace cuánto lo encontraste? —trata de desviar el tema, pero el rubio parece más abatido que antes.

—Dos años—es solo un susurro y Levi tiene que esforzarse para escuchar.

—¡¿Qué?! Demonios, rubiales ¿por eso es el exceso de perfume? Y me dices que soy tu mejor amigo...—menea la cabeza negando suavemente y su gesto aligera la tensión.

—¿No estás molesto?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Si él te trae felicidad, me alegro por ti—sonríe y se levanta ligeramente para darle un suave golpecito en la cabeza rubia a su amigo.

—Ojalá fueras mi madre, Levi—Erwin se reacomoda el cabello y vuelve a girar el rostro hacia el Omega que al parecer le está viendo con disimulo. Se ven y se sonríen.

—Problemas de niño pijo, ¿eh? Que mierda.

—Lenguaje, hombre—le regaña y él levanta los hombres restándole importancia—. Aunque sí, problemas de familias pijas, como dices, pero no dejaré a Mike por eso, ni por nada. Algún día, cuando nuestros cachorros nazcan se tendrá que hacer a la idea.

—No me digas que ya está...—mira la cara de tomate de Erwin y quiere ponerse a reír de lo lindo, pero él no es de esos, así que solo le hace un gesto pícaro.

Pasan toda la mañana entre bromas tontas, recuerdos adolescentes y postres de melocotón y frutillas _que son muy buenos y no cansan, pero aún te tienes que probar el té, camarada_, pero que no toman porque ese lo prepara uno de los chicos del turno de la tarde. Cerca de las 2pm —aun esperando al condenado muchachito del té— ya más que atiborrados de dulce y con dolor de colmillo que no dan uno más, deciden que al menos hoy Erwin ha logrado su propósito de mamá gallina y es hora de irse. Erwin paga la cuenta y _déjame despedirme, Ackerman, que no lo veo más que solo en las noches_ Levi bufa mandándolo a pasear a los infiernos porque resulta que Erwin es muy cursi y Mike es muy tímido y se tardan un siglo en despedirse entre miradas cómplices.

Entonces sucede. Le ve entrar. Todo piel canela, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, sonrisa fácil en labios de cereza, hipnóticos ojos dorados y un cuerpo elástico que se mueve como hoja al aire primaveral, con naturalidad, ademanes amplios, demasiado relajados. Tanto que casi parece que se va a desarmar.

_Dios, que sea entre mis brazos_, susurra el instinto animal de Levi que hasta ese momento había estado dormido.

¡Carajo!

Se le eriza la piel mientras le recorre con la mirada. A aquel muchachito que va ataviado en un uniforme de dos piezas, blanco y ligero que el calor hace se pegue a su piel. Y cuando pasa a un par de mesas suyo, desprendiendo una miriadita de sudor al trabar la mano en la puerta de "solo servicio" para saludar al Omega de Erwin, Levi siente que muere y resucita en un solo segundo.

Porque ese Omega es energía y fuga. Una visión poderosa.

Allí es que entiende de donde nacen las obsesiones de algunos hombres.

Y empieza a amar el verano.

Se codena.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Vuelve cada viernes después de aquella tarde. Algunas veces se encuentra con Erwin _en verdad el té negro de acá es muy bueno, cejas. Me ayuda con el ánimo_ que se traga su cuento y le dice que le alegra que ya no sea tan azul.

Levi sabe que aquel chico sabe de sus miradas, y no le rehúye, sino que ríe, se rota y hace alarde de su conocimiento. Cuchichea con la menudita Beta que le recibe los pedidos y le lanza unas ojeadas que prometen cosas. Cosas no tan pías.

Es todo un chico de nicotina. Embutido en aditivos.

Un día se acerca, se cambia con otro de los meseros y le lleva un té _porque es una cortesía de la casa para nuestro cliente especial. Vea, es una nueva oferta con mezcla de hojas de cardamomo_. _Delicioso _casi le ronronea lo último y después se va sonriendo todo ufano y brillante, dejándolo con el pulso a mil, la boca seca y el recuerdo de su aroma a tierra mojada y rocío de manantial pegado en los pulmones.

No toca el té, que _estoy a un paso de convulsionar, camarada, mejor no_, y se marcha como en automático.

Esa noche Levi no duerme, escribe cien sonetos dedicados a esa piel canela, a la esencia de invierno que se gasta ese Omega, y por sobre todo, a sus coqueteos descarados. Los envía a la editorial y al día siguiente tiene a Erwin apostado en su puerta con una cadena de preguntas que Levi no responde ni a torturas; y un par de semanas después la prensa amarillista acecha hasta a los huesos a Erwin que está que se arranca los pelos.

Ese año el verano es más inclemente al llegar a su punto máximo y las calles se llenan de resol y rostros deshidratados, sin embargo, Levi se aparece en la cafetería a las 2 en punto de la tarde cada viernes sin falta. Pero entonces a la tercera semana de su rito se lleva la sorpresa que el Omega de sus anhelos no llega, y se tiene que tragar su inconformidad cuando se ve obligado a irse porque van a cerrar y él aún espera que ese condenado chico aparezca.

A la semana siguiente el Omega tampoco se presenta, ni un solo día de ella —Levi lo sabe porque ha estado llegando, esperando al otro lado de la calle, disimulando patosamente—, cuando a la otra semana él no da señales de vida, Levi se acerca a Mike y le exige le de la dirección del castaño. Mike le ve mal amenazándolo con llamar a Erwin, pero se la da.

Levi saca de la cochera su convertible plateado que apenas ha usado dos veces y atraviesa la ciudad como un maníaco, con los pensamientos alborotados y el corazón martillándole en los oídos.

Levi nunca ha estado enamorado, y está más que consiente de que debido a su condición jamás habrá un 'destinado', pero cree, lo siente, _es ese chico, mierda, él es_ y por eso va a hacerlo. Irá en pos suyo, le pedirá que le dé una oportunidad, que lo dejé amarle y se encargará de hacerlos felices a ambos. Felices en ese mundo egoísta.

Gira la esquina con un chirrido y la luz del ocaso se pega a sus pestañas, le da color a su pálida piel, que acaba poniéndose como la cera por lo que se muestra ante sus ojos cuando llega a su destino.

Pasa de un solo golpe a estar un minuto en el infierno. Una posible eternidad de sufrimiento.

Frente al condominio de apartamentos de ventanas iguales y pintura cobriza que Mike le escribió que es donde vive Eren, "su" Omega, está él, todo pucheros y carita sonrojada atrapado entre los brazos de otro hombre que, le aprieta y recorre posesivamente. En cuanto se besan con pasión desbordada, Levi vuelve a odiar el verano y descubre que hay una forma —que le disgusta hasta en lo más hondo de su ser— de que llueva en esa época:

Lágrimas.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Next chapter: **—Él es tu novio idiota, pero yo podría ser no sé ¿tu suggar daddy? —Levi con el aliento contenido le queda viendo los grandes ojos de lechuza medio espantada que pone Eren, pero cuando le ve sonreír todo dientes blancos y hoyuelos deliciosos, sabe que él aceptado compartir un pase directo a un infierno más placentero.

¡Alabado sea Satán!


End file.
